The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly to a display panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
In conventional display panels, an encapsulation layer is formed therein to prevent external water from contacting organic light-emitting materials disposed within display panels. Such design protects the organic light-emitting materials, and thus ensures long lifetime of the display panels.
The encapsulation layer of conventional display panels generally includes an inorganic material layer and an organic material layer. The inorganic material layer and the organic material layer are combined to increase sealing of organic light-emitting materials within the conventional display panels.
However, such conventional design has some problems, as described below.
There is a significant property difference in a cross-sectional direction between an inorganic material layer and an organic material layer. For example, as organic material is formed on an inorganic material layer, flowability of organic material on the inorganic material layer is poor. This is not helpful in increasing flatness of the organic material layer.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new technique to solve problems encountered in the prior art.